Masks
by ButterflySidle
Summary: Serial murder brings over qualified FBI agent to the LVPD lab. Throw in a strip club, science, GSR and a little romance. And you have hidden secrets, lies and deceat Masks. NICKOC,GSR. CH4 Up Now.
1. The Beginning to the end

**I promised you another Nick/Lys F/F soo here it is. It may not seem like it for the first few chapters, but I promise you it is.**

**Title: Masks**

**Rating: M**

**Author: ButterflySidle**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI, I am NOT affiliated with CSI... you get it... I'm just taking a few of them out to play today.**

**Summery: Serial murder brings over qualified FBI agent to the LVPD lab. Throw in a strip club, science, GSR and a little romance. And you have hidden secrets, lies and deceat; Masks.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1- The Beginning to the end.**

The lights of the local strip club, Biters, came into view as the back drop of the sunrise behind it reflected off the neon sign that looked like it had been up for ages. The team had been called in on a case that had been on going for months now, and were asked by the FBI to come in and investigate the most recent murder in a morbid string of horrifying body decapitations.

Gil turned his head to look over at Sara Sidle and back at Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders. "No press. Keep an eye on the others around. Our killer may still be here." He said curtly. With the ignition shot Grissom jumped out of his SUV, his group following as the watched the second SUV pulled in.

It was time to get to work.

The lights in the place were the prefect atmosphere for this kind of joint. Everyone watched as various strippers and visitors were covered in blackest getting over the shock of the death.

Agent Seller approached the group, hand out and ready for business. "Special agent Seller, I'm in charge of this case." He said shaking Grissom's hand.

"You maybe in charge of this case, but this is my crime scene." He said motioning the team to go do their jobs.

Seller sighed and nodded. "We're partner in this right?"

Grissom nodded once. "That we are."

* * *

Nick was designated to question the patrons with Detective Jim Brass. He had gone through about all of the strippers and was mid way through the waitresses.

"So Miss…Lexi it?"

He watched as the green eyed brunette nodded.

"Lexi...Do you have a last name Lexi?" He asked again.

"It's Lexia Hands." She pulled her ID out of the of her bra top and shoved it towards Nick. "You see why it's just Lexi?"

Nick smirked a little. "Yea, Yea Ma'am I do." He said handing the ID back to her. "How did you know the victim?" He asked and watched as the brunette thought it over for a second.

"Well I had just gotten a job here two weeks ago. So I didn't know her well." Lexi simply explained.

Nick leaned forward, "You sure? A pretty girl like you? You're telling me you weren't friends." Nick pushed and watched Lexi didn't react.

"Why would I lie about something like that? Honestly, I talked to her twice since I've been here. I work the drinks, my only interaction is with my boss, the pervs, and the men like him." She pointed to Brass, "No offence, but I'm sure I've seen you around here." She tilted her head to the side as Brass chewed on his gum.

Nick laughed and shook his head. "Alright, we'll be in touch Miss." He stood up and joined Brass at his side.

"Wouldn't expect anything less." She stood and walked off towards the bar as Nick watched her then turned to his detective.

"Biters? Man..." Nick said and shook his head laughing.

* * *

"I had the other coroners who saw the other bodies send over their final autopsy reports after I finished mine. I got to tell you Gil, they look identical to mine." Doctor Albert Robbins said as he placed a hand on the autopsy table.

Grissom dropped his head. "I was afraid you'd say that, what have we got."

"32 year old female, GSW to the forehead, rape kit done positive for sexual activity pre, and post mortem. No semen found, but the vaginal walls are severely wounded. Bruises on her wrists, thighs and shoulders." The doctor concluded and looked up the lead CSI. "That's all she is telling us."

"Thank you Doc. You told me enough." Grissom said turning and leaving to his office.

* * *

His office was dark, just the way he liked it. Stepping in he first noticed a presence sitting in the chair across from his desk. He sighed, "Agent Seller, what could I do for you?"

Watching as the agent turned to see him; he put on a tight smile and stepped forward.

"Same COD?" The agent asked for confirmation and it was granted as Grissom nodded.

"Then I should let you know. We have an undercover agent working at the strip club." Seller stood and walked up to Grissom. "I cannot tell you who she is until we catch with asshole. I don't need you or your CSIs treating her different then you would any other witness. There fore her identity will be hidden until further noticed." He explained, hands in his pocket.

"Did our CSI speak to her?" Grissom asked.

"Your CSI and detective spoke to everyone." He answered and left. "I'll see you tomorrow for a briefing. If this guy follows his pattern, we should be expecting another murder soon." And with that Seller was gone, leaving Grissom to think.

_TBC..._

_

* * *

**Reviews make me giggy...**_


	2. Gotchya

Here it is... Disclaimer... Page one... enjoy.

**Chapter 2- Gotchya**

It was dark and boiling in Biters, like it always was at around midnight. Lexia bobbed her head to the latest installment from Justin Timberlake one of the dancers was dancing to. It was night two and she had a feeling it wouldn't be as quiet as last night. Sighing she served every horny man in the place the usual, something 'strong'.

Standing across from a blonde man Lexia placed his drink in front of him and turned to the next person, but was cut off by the man reaching out and copping a feel.

"Why aren't you up there baby? How about a private show with a little cash on the side?" His eyes were sunken is as he glared at her.

"Hands off." She said firmly as she back away, but she was grabbed once more.

"You know you want me." He seethed through his teeth.

Lexi narrowed her eyes. "Get bent creep." She pulled away one last time in attempt to move on.

"Lex… Lexi!" She heard her name being called from the direction dressing rooms. Looking back at the man at the bar, Lexi began walking past Tammy, "I'll be back." She squeezed her friends arm and went to help out back.

* * *

It was a sense of familiarity for Nick as he and the team walked through to club to meet Brass. "Young girl, early 20's, worked the bar." Brass shook his head as he led the team to the Body.

Nick swallowed hard as a specific interviewee, from his last visit here sprung to mind. He remember very little of her appearance, but was intrigued more by her mannerisms and the way she moved, talked, held her self. Almost as if she didn't belong in a place like this.

The site before them caused Sara to gasp and Nick Stokes to flinch.

"He's escalating." Agent Seller said as he slipped a pad of paper in his breast pocket.

"Why her? She's not a stripper… She doesn't fit the MO." Sara Sidle asked confused as she began circling the body, taking in the mess before her.

"Apparently an eye witness saw her come back stage, saw him leave without her 20 minutes later." He said looking at the young girl lying on the floor.

Nick couldn't tell if it was Lexia Hands or not, the amount of blood made it impossible to identify anyone. "Do we have an ID?" Nick jumped to the question.

Agent Seller shook his head. "No one's been able to identify her. She matches the description of three bar tenders here, all working the bar."

Grissom took notice of the Agents current mood, "Is there something wrong Seller?" Grissom asked as he looked up from the body. "Yes the description matches one of our agents." He said as he pulled out the phone.

"Agent where are you!" He asked boldly, "A street off of… why… I'll call back up." He said and turned to the others.

"Stay here my Agent has followed our serial home."

* * *

It was long and it was tiring. She had followed the man from the club to what she hoped was his home. The young agent knew she was taking a huge risk here but couldn't let him get away_. Not this time…_ When she took on this task of going undercover, she was on her way out of the FBI and into some real science. With her PhD in physics and a masters in Criminology, this FED agent was wasting her time. _Doing what? Serving beer to horny men, wearing nothing but a bikini top and booty shorts._

Sighing the agent was now, bundled up in blanket, on the hood of a cop car, being ogled by police men. While the real work was being done on the 3rd floor of the run down apartment building her suspect had run into.

"You're sure that's him?" Seller asked her as he held the phone to his ear.

Wide eyed the young agent looked up at him. "I'm the best you've got, why do you under mind me?" She snapped quietly.

"You're wearing a bra, panties, and clear heels." He stated, as he spoke to his men on the other line.

"Right, you see this. This is why you have my resignation sitting on you desk." She stood but nearly fell, all due to her heels. "I loath you." She stated as a group of officers came to her rescue. "I'm fine..."

"Where are you going to work huh?"

"A crime lab maybe?"

"Fine you want to be transferred to the lab at the Bureau? I can do it."

"No, I need out of Miami, any lab would take me." She explained as she looked at her nails.

A loud shot erupted from the apartment, followed by an eerie silence. "They got him." Both agents whispered.

* * *

Back at the club, the CSIs were busy working the scene. "This has got to be one of the brutal ones. Definitely the worst I've seen in a while." The crime lab's coroner said quietly as he taped up the body.

"It's because she didn't resist." A voice from the door caught everyone's attention. A young brunette stood in the doorway, bare foot, wearing nothing but her work attire.

"Lexi…" Nick breathed as he stood.

The brunette stepped forward. "A man at the bar was hitting on me. Asked me to take him backstage, he offered a little cash, and I didn't bite. I got called out back to help unload." She said looking down at the body. "I left Tammy on duty at the bar. She wasn't as well off as the rest of us; she'd take any money thrown at her." Nodding her chin forward. "That's Tammy Barton, 23. New to the bar." She said softly as she caught the eye of Gil Grissom. "Here purse is in the back, the light pink one." She said looking in Sara's direction. "All her information should be in there." The brunette spoke softly as Sara walked out of the room.

It was quiet for a few seconds, but that was broken by Seller entering the room, shutting his phone off. "We got the bastard. He has a GSW to the shoulder but will be fine, good work Lexi." He said placing his hand on Lexi's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

The brunette looked back at the agent as he nodded. Stepping forward she held her hand out to Gil Grissom, "It's actually not Lexi," She said quietly and looked over at Nick, then back to Gil.

"Special Agent Dr. Alyssa Crane."

_TBC..._


	3. Air

**I'm back on top of things again and I finally know where I want this story to go. Readers of my last Lys/Nick one, erase all memory of her exept for her past..though it's gonna alter a little. **

**Also... how many people want a part two to my other Lys/Nick fic?**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Air**

Grissom and Nick looked at Seller and the young agent wide eyed, at each other then back at Alyssa, who was smirking. "Yea I get it all the time." She sighed and moved from Seller's grasp as Grissom shook her hand.

Seller stood next to Alyssa. "When we found out the kind of victim's he was killing, Alyssa was the only one in the bureau who matched the description to a T, might I add. So we sent her undercover. We weren't sure if the perp was a visitor to the club or what." He explained looking down at Alyssa who rolled her eyes in return.

"What?"

"Why do you do that?" She huffed.

"Do what?" He asked in a slightly childish manor.

"That. You take credit for what I came to you for." She hissed and turned back to Grissom and Nick. "I'm... sorry." Alyssa apologized.

"When I got here, they had tabs on a suspect, ironically a different one. We had suspected another guy. Bernie Fielder. Trucker who had been to all the other clubs, evidently, so did this one. He's a resident of Miami, He drives back and forth. It's his route." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you-" Alyssa cut Seller off.

"I called the agent before you called me, got a quick profile on the man, he left his credit number when he paid Tammy…" She said softly, a hint of pain for the victim glimmered in her green eyes, as she rubbed her bare arms, feeling slightly insecure about her current attire.

Nick caught her gesture and immediately pulled off his jacket and handed it to her, only earning him a glare from Seller and a soft smile from Alyssa. "Thank you, Mr.… Stokes right?" She guessed with a little smirk as he nodded.

Alyssa was about to open her mouth to speak but was cut off by her cell phone ringing. "Dr. Crane… Oh no, you want Seller, one second." She said holding her phone out to the agent next to her.

"Who is it?"

"God," She said simply as he took the phone offering her a dirty look before walking off.

"Head of his unit, probably giving him shit for allowing me to run off."

"But he didn't…" Nick said confused.

"Yea I know, but in order for him to use me, he had to swear to keep me watched at all times. First off because I'm from the criminalistics/science department in the Bureau, I just did some of my training under him, and also because he has my resignation on his desk so technically I'm leaving." She said listening to Seller apologize profusely to his boss before hanging up and standing back beside Alyssa.

"Next time, tell me where you're going."

"Not my job, your men's and there will be no next time."

"We'll talk about this over dinner."

"Like hell we will, in your dreams Seller." She said turning to leave.

"Uhm, Doctor?" Grissom finally spoke up. "We'll need your statement… back at the lab." He explained as he watched her turned to face him.

"Oh yea sure, do you mind if I uh… go back to my hotel room and get dressed in something a little more, uh… normal?" She cocked her head in question.

"Sure, Nick will meet you at the lab in an hour." Grissom said turning back to the body.

"You're driving me home Seller." She called as she walked out of the room Seller no far behind.

It was silent for a few seconds until both men heard a random, "Hands off me!" From the female FBI agent.

* * *

It was 4 am and Alyssa was sitting in Jim Brass' office, across from the detective and next to Nick, Seller waiting in the seating area. 

"…And here are my credentials…" She handed Brass her information as she finished up telling them exactly what had happened.

Brass nodded as he looked through her information, "Ran a back round check on you when I heard you were coming in… Dr. Crane." He said looking up at her, "You can't be more than… 26."

Alyssa smirked and nodded, "I'd expect nothing less… and Uhm… 24."

"What?"

"I'm 24 not 26." She stated with a small smirk as Brass and Nick laughed a little.

"Well Doctor-" Alyssa cut Brass off.

"You know what, Alyssa works well." She shrugged not liking formalities.

"Well…Alyssa, you can go. Thank you for coming in." Brass nodded standing as Nick followed by the young agent her self.

"My pleasure… sort of." She shook her head a little and held out her hand. "I'll be in town till tomorrow evening, if you need me, here's my card, don't call Seller." She tried her hardest not to roll her eyes.

Brass took her card from her out stretched hand. "Thank you. We'll be in touch." He said walking her out, Nick following.

Alyssa smirked at both men as she headed off in the direction of the lab.

"She's cute." Nick commented as he too walked out.

"She's from Miami Nicky, no chance." Brass quirked an eyebrow and turned back into his office.

* * *

She had managed tip toe past Seller and wandered into what looked like the crime lab. Searching the names on the doors, she walked slowly looking into various windows as her heels clicked against the floor. Luckily Seller had allowed her 30 minutes to shower and change into real attire, black dress pants, white shirt and black dress jacket. Before dragging her out for a burrito, where he scolded her about how her independence was bad for her health and that the 'FBI was the place to be', before he dug into a beef burrito, making the young brunette very nauseous. 

She approached a slightly closed door and read the sign before she knocked lightly.

Alyssa heard shuffling, then a muffled 'Come in.'

Complying, she slowly pushed the door open to fine Grissom and the female CSI from the crime scene, standing looking slightly embarrassed. "Dr. Crane. What can I do for you?" He asked walking around behind his desk and taking a seat.

Alyssa held her jacket over her clasped hands and smiled at the older brunette, as she stepped beside her.

"You're that strip-"

"Agent Dr. Alyssa Crane, under cover bar tender." Alyssa smirked holding her hand out.

"Sara Sidle CSI level III- MD…" Sara trailed off as Alyssa shook her head.

"PhD," She said softly. "Physics and a Masters in Criminology…"

"Oh," as all Sara said, obviously surprised and impressed. "Specialty?"

"I work as a crime scene analyst for the FBI, but my area of expertise is Ballistics- If this is a bad time..." Alyssa trailed off and looked over at Grissom who shook his head.

"I'll uhm… be in the break room…" Sara said and began to walk out of Grissom's office. "Nice to meet you Miss. Sidle,"

"You too Doctor." And with that Sara walked out.

"So what can I do for you?" Grissom asked taking a seat.

"I need you to- Well I want you to-" She felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out, she read Seller's name on the top of the text message.

He was looking for her.

Looking up she brushed a few of her large curls from her face. "I need to get out of the bureau, I need out of Miami. I was wondering if you have any job openings here, as a Ballistics Tech, and CSI… anything." She said trying not to sound to desperate.

Grissom looked at her confused as he pulled off his glasses. "You want to work in Vegas."

"Yes sir. I have the credentials, the talent-" She looked at her phone. "I could help the lab." She finished.

Grissom furrowed his brow. "How long are you in Vegas for?"

"I leave tomorrow evening." She said pulling out her card and placing it on his desk.

Picking up the car, Grissom looked at it, considered it. "Keep your cell phone on Dr. Crane. I'll let you know tomorrow. Have a good night." Grissom said as she backed up towards the door.

"Agent Crane, there you are… you're a long way away from Detective Brass' office aren't you." Seller said coming up behind her.

Alyssa looked at Grissom then back at Seller. "Just coming to say bye," She said and turned back to Grissom. "Bye Doctor Grissom, thank you." She said and walked off down the hall way.

Seller watched her leave and turned to Grissom. "She's detrimental to the Bureau, she'd regret it if she were to leave." Seller said to Grissom.

"I think Dr. Crane feels differently. Is it the Bureau she's detrimental to Seller, or you?" Grissom asked pulling out a file to go over.

"Don't make me regret working with you." Seller warned wand walked out of the office.

Narrowing his eyes Grissom picked up his phone. "Brass, could you send over Dr. Cranes' credentials and files? Thank you." He said pressing the button for another line and dialed a number.

"Dr. Crane, its Gil Grissom from the crime lab…"

_TBC..._

* * *

Reviews... Are well liked. 


	4. Sweet Home

I know I KNOW... it's been a very long, un warned break. I appologize perfusely. BUT I am back and writing, and I promise to post a lot more often. Here is something to tide you over. It's short..

Thank you to **Sara Sidle Grissom1** who beta'd this chapter. You are SO great.

Well... here it is.

* * *

**Chapter 4- Sweet Home**

It was day one. It had been nearly a month since Alyssa left Vegas and returned to Miami, one week since she left the FBI and was now back in Vegas. Alyssa had spent all her time outside of work and her last week off packing and looking for a new apartment, and now, she was there.

It was slightly large for one person but it still was perfect and enough room for her and her husky, Rubar. Except at the current moment when boxes full of books, clothing and junk were piled for miles.

Groaning, Alyssa stuck her dog in her room and began to search boxes for something to wear to work. "C'mon…" She whispered. "Ah hah!" Out came a pair of black dress pants and her fitted, pink, short sleeve, blouse. Quickly, Alyssa stripped and changed, and slipped on a pair of her heels. Running to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror.

"Damn curls…" She whined and ran her finger through her hair a few times. Narrowing her eyes, she looked herself over once before turning and grabbing her keys. "Be good boy." She called as she walked out of her apartment and out to her car.

The lab was chilly as she slipped into the doors to the crime lab and out of Vegas' heat. It was an abnormal hour to be working for her, but it seemed everyone one else was busy shuffling around.

She had remembered the path to her new supervisor's office and quickly followed it by memory, knocking on the slight ajar door softly and was granted with a gentle come in.

"Miss. Crane," Grissom said with a nod, motioning her to his cluttered desk.

"You have so many piles, I can barely see you. Looks like my apartment." She smirked and took a seat across from him.

"How is that coming? Find a good place?" He asked, finally looking up.

"Yea actually, not to far from here, about a 3 minute drive." Alyssa folded her hands in her lap gently.

He nodded and pulled out a few papers. "I just need you to sign these." He offered her a pen as she looked the sheets over, signing it within minutes after filling in her new address.

She handed them back with a goofy smirk. "We've just finished turn over. Everyone should be in the break room." He stood and motioned her to follow him. "Welcome to Vegas." He walked out, folders in hand leaving her to ponder.

"Thanks… I think."

Never could some one feel so left out in such a tight nit group of adults. She watched from the door way as everyone had gathered around the communal table went about their bantering and glares as slips and sheets of paper were handed out to pairs and individuals.

Her arms were crossed as she took a comfortable stance in the door, waiting to be mentioned then stared at like a puppy in a pet shop window. Raising her eyebrow, she perked out of her thoughts when her name was called, apparently for the second time, causing her to straighten and her gentle features flush three different shades of red.

"Our new CSI, straight from the Feds." Grissom nodded towards the young brunette, standing in the doorway. "Dr. Crane, join us." His voice, coming out more of a demand then a request.

The young physicist, swallowed and gave a curt nod as she took a seat at the other end of the table, all eyes were on her.

"FBI?! Cool." She watched at what seemed to be the youngest perk up in awe.

"Uh yea," Her head nodded gently.

"Why'd you leave?" She recalled the other brunette's name to be Sara.

"Not what I was looking for." Alyssa answered confidently as a shrug accompanied her words.

Everyone seemed satisfied with the answer, nodding to one another. "Good. Now that that's settled, Crane you will be with Catherine Willows." He pointed to the strawberry blond across the table from him. "I will be doing paper work." He sighed and stood, signifying that this meeting was over.

Alyssa stayed put, watching everyone as they paired off and went out into the hallway, except for Catherine.

"Ready?" Alyssa was asked.

"Yea, I am." The brunette smiled gently and pushed her self from her chair. "Definitely ready," She whispered and followed the blond out.

_TBC...

* * *

_

_R&R IS LOVE._


End file.
